A well planned holiday
by beyfanatics
Summary: Tyson plans a holiday which he thought would be unforgettable. It would be unforgettable alright. When strange things begin to happen at their hotel.Pairings: Kaihil, Ray Mariah, Tala Julia, MaxMariam, TysonOC.CH-9 UP! Complete!
1. chapter 1 Tyson plans a holiday

first Horror/Humour story!

Major characters: Kai,Ray, Max,Tyson,Tala,Julia,Hilary,Mariah,Mariam and Serena (OC).

 _5 years after G revolution_

Ch 1: Tyson plans a holiday

All the bladers come for a reunion at the Granger dojo.

"I have a surprise for all of you!"

Tyson exclaimed as he broke into the hall. All heads turned towards him.

"What? you can believe it for once!" he said annoyed taking a seat next to Serena. Everyone just stared at him.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, guys" Serena said looking at the blue haired guy next to her and everyone burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Serena, this is why you're going be the first one to be invited to the awesomest beach party ever" He was screaming by the end and everyone stared in astonishment

"Where is it?" Mariah asked,excitedly.

"Sydney, Australia! I booked a hotel and everything!Can you believe it?!" he shouted

"Nope" said Hilary.

"well if Daichi is not coming I am in" Tala said .

" you're lucky he went back to his country last month" Max said . Tala sighed

In the hotel

It was raining heavily and they reached the hotel by 10: 30 Pm .

they got their backpacks out of the taxi and headed towards the hotel running to escape the climate.

They had finally reached and had entered the hotel Tyson had booked only to find it empty.

"Something does not feel right" Julia said.

"Yeah there are no pancakes! God!" Tyson said

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's not that weird" said Max , looking around the creepy reception.

"Only a weirdo would say that!" said Mariam, laughing.

"I meant! maybe the staff went back , assuming we wouldn't show up, we _are_ really late" He clarified with a look at Mariam , who shrugged, unconvinced.

"Yeah, I think he's right, and look the keys to our suite are left on the desk", Ray said , picking the key up and walking towards the elevator.

"Might as well be killed by the demons here" Tala said walking into the elevator and pressed the button 13th.

It was really dark and the elevator was making creepy sounds while moving upwards.

The elevator opened and they walked towards their room 666 the door creeked open. It was a huge suite with many rooms it would be prettier if they found lights there.

They sat in the living room to play truth or dare.

"you've got to be kidding me ! truth or dare? what are we ,12?" Serena said , sitting down.

"you've got another option?"Tyson asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"ok then! Ray , truth or dare ?" said Tala.

"Uh..Dare?" The raven haired boy said , uncertainly , clearly taken aback. 'This is going to be bad' he thought and Tala jumped to his feet excitedly, everyone turned towards him.

"I dare you to wear a sheet and scare the person in the room opposite to ours" He grinned.

"who said some of us aren't 12?"Kai said from the corner of the room. Tala just smirked at him.

"Okay then" Ray said as he got up from the Sofa and disappeared in his room for a minute, emerging ,covered in white sheets.

He sighed and made his way out of their suite, the rest of them quickly followed him, for they wouldn't miss the embarrassed look on his face , little did they know , they wouldn't see it.

000

A/N: Hey! leave a review, your constructive criticism would help me a lot!;)

️


	2. ch-2 Dare gone wrong

A/N :-) Hey guys I really hope you like this story.

A split second later many things happened at once

The door opened

Everyone rushed out of their room Tala barked a laugh. Ray was pulled into the room .

"Why did he go in? he was supposed to scream and scare and get embarrassed!" Tyson whispered. Right then Ray was trying desperately to come out of the room screaming.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE WOULD BE GREAT "

"what happened did you see a cockroach?" Tala asked while pulling him out of the room.

"ya if that cockroach would be atleast 10 feet tall with really long nails " He said panting

"What happened to your hand?" Mariah asked worried pulling him into their suite.

" I thought I said something about long nails!" Ray said laughing

Mariah just rolled her eyes took the first aid kit that Max handed her and started patching up his arm which had 4 parallel 6 inch long cuts on it.

"Ok this place IS really weird" Julia said.

" I dont know but I _think_ we should go" Hilary said after a long silence when everyone was watching Ray's face in immense pain.

" You _think?"_ Kai said looking up.

"ok lets get out of here" said Mariah standing up.

they all headed towards the elevator only to find it had stopped working. 'Great' everyone thought .

They took the stairs and climbed down 13 floors .

By the time they reached down they were already to tired to talk . To make the matters worse they didn't find an exit.

" wait we got in from here right?" Max asked

" and this is the place where you said this hotel is not that weird" Mariam said pointing at the reception

"Ok maybe this place is a little weird" Max admitted.

"Maybe?" Julia said.

" a little?" Hilary said

" dude my arm got ripped open in this place " Ray said right before wincing in pain.

"waddup?" Serena asked

"oh my arm just hurts" he said looking at the arm which started to bleed through the bandage.

everyone gave out a high pitched scream.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" Dude stop" Ray said covering his ears with both his hands making his cheek stain red . and again

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"ok thanks for listening" he said before he felt his wet cheek and saw the blood on his hand

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Stop it everyone calm down " Kai said stepping in the middle od their circle .

"oh I am covered in blood oh I am totally calm I would trouble you for a cup of tea Hiwatari dear" Ray said . Kai rolled his eyes.

"ok I just need a new bandage " he said takinng his old one off. he dint say anything for sometime.

"Waddup?" Julia asked .

"nah there's just something carved into my hand" He blinked and everyone stared at him "THERE'S SOMETHING CARVED IN MY ARM!"He screamed as everyone gathered around him to read.

 _"get a book from the library of yoi want to save yourselves its the 6th book of the 1st row of the 3rd shelf from the right"_ Tala read out

" OK this place is a lot weird MOMMY" Max cried. " so much for having positive thoughts"

"we should go get the book!" Mariah said .

"goodluck Ray" Tyson said Ray raised his eyebrow .

"don't worry Ray I"ll come with you" Mariah said

"HEY WHO SAID I AM GOING????" he nearly screamed .

"you are already cursed so its _kinda_ obvious" Mariam said.

Fifteen minutes and a ton of arguments later Ray and Mariah we're making their way to the library to get a cursed book , because a demon told them to!

"You shouldn't have come" Ray said as they walked down a narrow hallway.

"Please don't start that again Ray! Oh look that must be the library " She said abruptly pointing. Clearly happy about getting herself out of that conversation.

"ok let's go" He said and they entered the dingy library.

"Third shelf... first row...one two three four five six!" Mariah muttered to herself , stretching her hand out to get the book.

"Mariah wait! what if you get cursed too? I should get the book" Ray said walking over to her.

"And why should you?"she asked

"Because I'm already cursed and you're too short to get it" He said laughing.

She frowned and jumped and managed to grab the book. Just as she had taken the book she shook horribly and fainted right against Ray who was Horrified

"Mariah!!! are you okay??" He said before she started laughing uncontrollably, moving away feom him and clutching her stomach.

"You .. should ...have ...seen your face!"She said between laughs and started to run away

"oh! you did not" Ray said chasing after her.


	3. ch 3 The book

Mariah burst into the reception,laughing maniacally after screaming "You can never catch me!!" and Ray replying hoarsly "oh I'm gonna catch you alright" which made it plain that he had been screaming after her the whole way from the library, _And_ also scared the bladers out of their skins.

She stopped on her way at the door to catch her breath while Ray caught up with her,heaving.

"I didn't think you'd actually reach that shelf" He said laughing

she playfully smacked him and entered the room just in time to here Tala say "...Like totally possessed and they're planning each of our gruesome murders-"

"Yeah and you're first Tala!"She said walking in , Ray coming behind her with a wicked grin. Tala gave a high pitched scream and jumped into Kai's arms. Kai raised an eyebrow and dropped him flat on the floor. Everyone burst out laughing.

"While you two were goofing around , we searched the whole place , guess what there's no way to get out of here!" Julia said.

"Did you get the book?" Kai said.

"Remind me why we're following orders written out by a freak" Tyson thought out loud.

"Remind me who was the idiot who got us stuck in a haunted hotel! oh wait it was you, so you don't get talk Tyson" Serena snapped.

Tyson opened his mouth to argue back when Julia said "Maybe we should just read the book , since we don't have anything to do AND I'm pretty sure that the the thing who wrote the message will let us go or we will all die painful and horrible deaths" Julia said , as if she were reading a weather report.

" Aren't you my bright little ray of sunshine?" Tala said.

Mariah rolled her eyes and opened the dust book that drew everyone's attention. She read it out, her eyes very wide

" _If you are reading this, you are stuck in the hotel and are looking for a way out then you must know that it is HAUNTED"_

Really? now?" Mariam said with mock horror on her face.

 _"You have to find the following objects and then you will be able to get out safe and sound, they are :_

 _A sapphire studded tiara_

 _A Ruby studded gold cup_

 _An Emerald studded silver locket_

 _A Diamond studded ring_

 _A Topaz studded platinum bracelet"_ She finished.

"I think I saw the cup in the library " Ray said

"I think there was a bracelet in our suite " Max said

" There was something like a crown in the ball room, I saw it when we were looking for a way out" Hilary said.

" okay lets split into pairs and look for these things, that way we'll find them faster" Tyson suggested

" Now, I don't want to follow orders given by a freak " Tala said.

"The demon won't like it if you call it a freak Tala " Mariah said laughing.

"What demon? I was talking about Tyson. " He said smirking. Tyson Scowled.

" That's enough, Tyson's right ,lets split up" Kai said. So, they split up

Ray and Mariah walked towards the library,Tala and Julia walked aimlessly down the hallway, Max and Mariam started climbing the staircase, Kai and Hilary walked to the ball room and Tyson and Serena walk to the kitchens(because Tyson wanted a snack before starting)


	4. ch4-The locket

A/N: There are going to be separate chapters on what's going on with each of the pairs. I hope That isn't confusing.

X0X0X0

 **Tala and Julia**

They had been randomly walking around in the ground floor looking for anything that looked like a locket or a ring. They hadn't had any luck so far.

"This is totally useless"Julia said after 45 minutes of futile search in the corridors.

" Yeah maybe we should look in some of the rooms or something " Tala replied stopping in his tracks.

" ...Yeah..we should..." she replied uncertainly and walked into the closest room abruptly, as if she would lose her nerve if she waited, He looked at her with narrowed eyes , she was acting strangely, if he didn't know better he'd say that she was scared but he realised he didn't know any better and she probably was scared and worried.

He sneaked into the dark room , tip toed his way right behind her and blew in her ear.

Julia let out a terrible scream and did a perfect back flip managing to land on Tala's back before flinging him across the room , into the opposite wall, he probably also hit something else on the way but Julia didn't notice.

"Well that clearly was a bad idea" Tala said , trying to get up wincing in pain.

"Well you should have thought about the consequences before you snuck upon me like that!" She said without an ounce of regret, walking up to him.

"A little help?" He said , because she was just standing over him. She felt for his hand which he had stretched out, took it and pulled him up.

" what were you thinking?" She asked him when he managed to stand on his own.

" well I just wanted to know if you were scared or not " He said, massaging his head which seemed to be bleeding , he had hit the dresser along his way.

" You should have just asked!" She said. He gave a short laugh

"yeah like you would tell me!"

"I would have!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"ok probably not " She admitted. He laughed and sat down on the floor. "You're scared aren't you?" She nodded and sat down next to him smiling, atleast now she wouldn't have to pretend. She wondered if he would make fun of her.

"Maybe we should take a break, you know take our mind off this...place" He said looking at her. Now that their eyes had adjusted to the dark he could see her pale hands pushing her bangs away from her face.

" Why don't you get a haircut?" he asked curiously.

"Bit rich coming from you " She laughed pushing his bangs away from his face to make a point.

"Well I'm used to them! also it looks incredibly good on me" He said giving an exaggerated hair flip and winking. She burst out laughing so hard that it took a few minutes for her to stop.

He faked a hurt expression that didn't deceive her.

"Well people think that my long hair is awfully beautiful" Julia said. He laughed "People who? apart from Raul and Romero that is "

"Ha Ha I know other people too"

"like who"

"Brooklyn?"

"I said- wait who?"

"Brooklyn Masefield? the guy from BEGA?" She said smirking

"oh him, I didn't know you two knew eachother" He said , slightly put off.

"Actually we didn't, until like, a month ago or something, when we bumped into eachother at the airport when I was seeing Raul off" She said ,Clearly enjoying herself.

He gave an uninterested "oh"

Then said " Maybe we should start looking for the stupid thing now" He got up, wincing. Julia frowned but didn't argue and got up, She knew that he'd only stopped to make her feel better.

He was whistling and had moved , She did a double take and said " Is that 'Treat you better' by Shawn Mendes? really Tal- ow!" Before she could finish She had knocked over the dresser that Tala had hit earlier. She cursed in pain massaging her foot.

" You okay?" Tala asked walking over to her, when something green caught his eye.

"Hey! good thing you knocked this thing over " He said grinning

" what are you so happy about??" She said with mock anger.

" No look! I found the locket!" HHe said excitedly picking it up.

"Ok great! now we can get out of this stupid place" She said , as she walked towards the door. She had barely taken two steps when she overbalanced and was going to fall but just then Tala managed to catch hold of her wrist but he tripped and they went hurtling towards a wall. Tala braced himself, but the blow never came, when he opened his eyes it was pitch dark and he was holding onto her tightly.

"What happened?" He asked , letting go of her but holding her hand.

" well _I_ hit the wall-"

" oh that's why I didn't feel the blow "

"-and we fell right through THE WALL!" She screamed

"ok Jules , calm down" He said , hoping she wouldn't notice the panic in his voice. Her nails were digging into the back of his hand but he couldn't feel it because it had gone numb because of the way he was holding onto hers. They stood there, frozen.

"what are-" Tala started but just that moment they heard a terrible scream rip through the air. They looked at eachother even though they couldn't see , they new the other's face had a look of pure terror on it. Then they heard something even worse - footsteps, but they were uneven sort of like they belonged to a three legged person, and they were heading right towards them. Tala and Julia moved closer together still frozen in place, their legs seemed to refuse to listen to their commands.

The footsteps were moving closer and in a couple of minutes, They were almost at an arm's length.

Both of them started screaming at the top of their lungs! But the footsteps kept coming closer...

XOXOXOX

A/N : please review ;)


	5. ch 5 The ring

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late! I hope you liked it.

XOXOXOX

 **Tyson and Serena**

They left the reception and started walking to the kitchen.

"soo boring" Tyson complained

" huh? what did you want a roller coaster ride?" Serena snapped

"nope, just freedom from a bleached blonde beside me" Tyson said .

"really? well you shouldn't have come with me then! and for the record my hair is naturally blonde."

" huh that's what all the bleached blondies say"

" how do you know? did someone actually talk to you for more than a minute! that must have been a record of some kind! also, at least my hair's not freakishly blue!"

" You're just jealous of my beautifully coloured hair. I wouldn't suggest you to do the same to yours, it would look hideous!"

" You mean like yours?"

" Are you saying my hair is hideous?"

" Ding Ding Ding that's the right answer! looks like Tyson can finally grasp the obvious" Serena cheered.

"sure I can! something you could only dream of"

"all I can dream of right now is for you to shut up"

"well I would love to if _someone_ wasn't bugging me "

"Oh right you talk like _I_ was the one who started complaining!"

"Who can blame me! I'm stuck in a huge creepy haunted hotel with a big mouthed bleached blonde for company!" He said while entering the kitchen , she opened her mouth to reply when the door slammed in her face.

She scowled and opened the door and her jaw hit the floor. Tyson had taken out all the food he could find and was stuffing his face in a matter of seconds. Leave it to Tyson to find food.

"We're all going to die one by one because of your stupid trip to a haunted palace aND YOU'RE STUFFING YOUR FACE LIKE A PIG!" Serena said, hysterically.

" Well if I die hungry , then my soul would never attain peace , I would be forced to become a ghost and since ghosts can't eat! I would have to stay in this world forever. If I die hungry I'll make sure you don't get killed here.." He swallowed and continued "...so that I could haunt you for the rest of your miserable life " He finished and took another huge bite.

She gave him a disgusted look but still sat down to eat something herself.

After they had finished, they started walking around the kitchen before Serena suggested that they should check the hallway. Tyson reluctantly agreed.

The Hallway was very dark and Tyson thought 'we would never find something like a ring or a locket here ' then he heard a muffled scream that came from the other side of the hotel and he hoped that he had imagined it.

"This is stupid!" Serena said

"because it was your idea!"

"uh like yours was a good one - stuff your face until the ring or locket shows up!"

"I get panicky when I'm hungry all right! also it doesn't matter how much I eat, everyone loves me anyway!"

"oohh is that why your _grandad_ gets asked out more than you do?" She said, smirking as she leaned against the wall. Tyson was looking in the drawers , hoping to find something, and her found a ring , the one they were looking for ! he turned towards her to show it to her when he saw her get sucked into the wall.

"SERENA!! CAN YOU HEAR ME"

"Yes, I can Tyson , I'm a wall away from you not a million miles"

"are you okay?"

"yea-"He heard a crash and then "oh holy shit! "she screamed

"what happened?"

"I bumped into a glass table and broke it, come in and help me out!"

"how?"

"there was some kind of a secret door in the wall find it and come in" Serena said holding her leg that had started to bleed.

"wait.. Serena , how do I know it's you?"

"you can hear my voice you doof!"she screeched

"yeah right" He said feeling stupid , he found the door and slipped into the room.

"Serena?"

"wow I didn't think you'd actually find it!"

"thanks a lot , I'll be going now..."

"no wait Tyson! help me, I knew you'd find the door"

"I know I'm a hero you don't need to tell me that" he said smugly having completely missed her sarcasm.

"yeah whatever, my leg is bleeding come help me out I thought I saw a light somewhere there, maybe it's someone we know"

Tyson helped her get up but she winced in pain.

"hop on one leg, hold onto me okay?"

"okay" She said and they started half walking(Tyson) and half hopping(Serena). They managed to walk-hop to the place where she had seen the light, Tyson stretched out his hand to feel if someone was there like Serena had said, when his hand came in contact with something extremely cold and flesh-like. Then the cold thing started screaming in a dual voice one shrill and one less shrill.

Tyson and Serena started screaming too.

"hey wait I think that's Tyson's voice" Tala said hoarsly

"Tala?" Serena said, astonished

"its Tala and Julia!"

"what are you guys doing here! you scared the hell out of us! what is wrong with you, like 'oh hey! lets walk like a three legged person yay fun!" Julia said , on one breath.

" good to know you're happy to see us " Tyson muttered.

" can we get out of here " Tala said.

" yeah , just feel around the wall where you came in and you'll find a door" Serena said.

Tala and Julia looked for the door while Tyson and Serena sat down.

"hey I think I found it" Julia said as the wall swung open and flooded the room with light.

They walked out of the room, sighing with relief and walked back towards the reception , narrating what had happened to each of the pairs.

They reached and found Max, Mariam, Mariah and Ray sitting on the floor with a cup and a bracelet.

"we got something to add to you collection there" Tala said as they put down the locket and the ring.

"now we just need to wait for Kai and Hilary to get back with the tiara and we'll get out of this place" Mariah said optimistically patching Serena's leg up.

oh How wrong she was.

XOXOXOXOXO

A/N: please review;)


	6. ch 6 The Tiara

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! This one's kaihil!

XOXOXXOXOXXOXOX

 **Kai** **and Hilary**

"Looks like you're coming with me" Hilary said , after everyone had formed pairs and walked off.

"When I thought this couldn't get any worse" Kai muttered under his breath.

"what was that?" she asked turning towards him with narrowed eyes.

"nothing, just thanking my lucky star" He said sarcastically and started walking away.

She folded her hands and called after him after he was a good distance away " That's not the way to the ball room by the way" and walked off in the opposite direction , smirking.

He scowled and started jogging back to her and caught up with her after a few minutes.

"Couldn't you say that before I walked that far?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was kinda busy thanking _my_ lucky star" she said looking up at him. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop playing games and show me the way to the ballroom?" He said

"Ah I liked you better when the longest thing you used to say was 'hn'" She said , as she walked and gestured him to follow. He gave a small , very un-Kai-like , smile and shook his head before following the brunette.

"Are you sure you know the way ?"

"yes Kai! for the 50th time I know the bloody way! just shut up and trust me" Hilary snapped.

"But we've been walking for an hour!"

"holy mother of god! since when did you start talking so much?"

"That's uh a long story"

"we've got time" They hadn't had the time to talk since he got back from Russia , she was curious about what he'd been doing.

"well , let's say when you share a house with Tala-who feels the need to talk all the time-for three whole years , it rubs off on you" he said

"I didn't know you stayed with Tala"

" well you didn't bother to keep in touch , did you?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound as hurt as he felt.

"I thought _the cold ex captian_ wouldn't want to be bothered"

"It would have definitely been nice to have someone other than Tala to talk to" he laughed, she'd never heard him laugh before, it didn't sound as weird or unused as she had thought it would be , the Kai who was laughing next to her was very different from the one she'd know a few years ago , he'd abandoned his purple jacket , traded his purple pants for black jeans and swapped his t shirt for a white button up shirt.

His hair was the same but his pale face was devoid of his old tattos and he seemed taller though he was still significantly shorter than Tala.

Kai's voice broke into her thoughts saying "Earth to Hilary" giving her a slight push.

"uh yeah sorry , you were saying?" Hilary said , embarrassed.

"I said that we reached the ballroom"

"oh right"

"so where did you see the crown? " Kai asked

"over there Wait here I'll get it" she said pointing.

Kai sat down on one of the chairs to wait for her but just as he heard her voice say "I got it!" His chair gave a violent jerk , like it wanted him to topple off it 'great! even a chair hates you Kai'He thought.

He tried to get up but couldn't, it was like he was roped to the chair so tight that he couldn't move an inch. He thought of calling for Hilary but he couldn't make a sound.

The chair had suddenly started moving around the room , steadily gaining speed and had started spinning.

"HI..LARY!!" He finally managed to give a strangled cry.

Hilary rushed into the room with the tiara in her hands and at that moment Kai stopped spinning and fell to the floor gasping and heaving.

"Oh my gosh Kai !! are you alright?" She said , helping him up.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes as she helped him up and her hair that were pinned away from her face fell loose and framed her face .

He noticed through his dizziness that her auburn hair had grown out and curled slightly at the ends. She looked almost exactly like she did before , except that she was slightly taller , just as pretty as she had been before . She wore a full sleeved , off shouldered blue T-shirt that read 'Cleverly disguised as a responsible adult' Kai gave a short laugh even though it made his head hurt.

Hilary raised her eyebrows at him

"That is so true" He said laughing.

" Ha ha" She said dryly leaving him to support his own weight.

Kai , whose head was still spinning, gave a small cry and slumped to the ground.

"Really?"she asked rolling her eyes and moving to help him a second time.

"No, maybe I should wait until my head stops spinning" Kai said , sitting up with his back against the wall.

"okay" Hilary sighed and sat down next to him with the tiara in her lap.

"you don't need to stay"

"yeah right, like I'd leave you in a room full of chairs" She said laughing. He rolled his eyes.

His head had stopped spinning but he didn't tell her just yet, she was looking at the tiara in her lap , lost in thought.

He wondered what she was thinking about, he noticed her furrowed brows and realised that she was worried. Worried about everything that was going on, she was putting up a show of joking around when she actually was scared that all her friends are going to die. He wondered if she was worried about him , then reminded himself that everyone hated him, even the chair. He gave a dark chuckle at the thought that caught her attention.

"you okay?" She asked , he hoped that it was concern that he heard in her voice , then chided himself for hoping.

"yeah, lets get out of here" He said getting up.

He then thought of something that made him stop and look at Hilary.

"Hilary did you put the crown on?"

She blushed before answering

"Yeah, when I'd found it, How did you know?"

" You're hair is a little ruffled" He said pointing at it.

"ok lets go" Hilary said smoothing her hair down.

The walk back to the reception was short since neither of them talked much. They found the rest of their group sitting on the floor when they reached.

"Kai , Hil did you find it?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah here" Hilary said putting the tiara down among the rest of the items.

Ray gasped in pain and everyone turned sharply towards him. His hand had started to bleed profusely again.

"Looks like we've got another message" He said taking the bandages off.

"we'll need to wash that before we can read anything" He said as he removed the covering.

"I'll help you wash it off Ray" Kai said unexpectedly and everyone in the room gaped at him , everyone except Hilary who was being watched by Kai closely.

Kai didn't say a word , he grabbed Ray by the arm and walked towards the bathroom.

"Kai what-" Ray started but he was cut off by Kai who motioned him to keep quite as they entered the bathroom.

He helped Ray wash the blood off and read the carving on his pale skin that had started to become red by constant tearing. Sure enough he found exactly what he'd thought he'd find. It read

 _One of the objects that you were told to find was cursed by the demon. Now one of your number is going to be possessed._

"what the ..?" Ray said.

"Ray I think Its Hilary ...Hilary is possessed..."

XOXOXOX

A/N: Please review;) ly


	7. ch7 possessed

A/N: thank you for the reviews!

XOXOXOXO

Ray stared at kai.

"What makes you say that ! it's ridiculous"he said

" when I said I would help you everyone looked at me but her "

"oh i get it !!someone didn't look at the handsome precious Kai Hiwatari so they must be possessed!!"said Ray sarcastically

Kai rolled his eyes.

"THIS IS SERIOUS RAY!"

"well is there something that would add to your convincing list of proofs?"

"yes she wore the crown-"

"tiara" Ray muttered

"whatever! and since then she started acting weird!"

"weird?"

"you know, lost in thought, blank expressions and she made my chair spin across the whole room"

"Maybe the chair hates you? like everyone else does " Ray laughed at his own joke

Kai stared at him and he subsided and said " ok i think your right Kai, uh but the chair sure hates you!"

Kai rolled his eyes again and said

"we have to get hee away from the others before she hurts them"

"I hate to think that, but you're right. What do we do?" Ray asked

"I'll take Her away from everyone and lock her up in some room, that'll buy us sometime. You fill everyone in by that time."

"Alright so in that process if you die then.."

"thanks Ray"

"your welcome" said he with an exaggerated smile.

They left the bathroom and walked back to the others.

"You sure took your time" Julia said as they entered.

"Well the message was very hard to believe" Ray said.

" Yeah it said there's another one of those objects that we have to find, I think I saw it back in the ballroom . Hilary and I should go back" Kai said

Hilary got up and both of them walked back to the ballroom. At this time Kai was sweating due to the fear that it might be the last moment of his life, well if it was then he was glad Hilary was there. He tried to ignore the fact that she would be the reason he dies.

" hey maybe it's in that room " Kai said and before Hilary got a chance to say anything Kai grabbed her hand and led her to one of the rooms.

"Kai what- you said its in the ballroom" Hilary said , annoyed.

"Yeah! I didn't mean it , you should look in the room"

"Ok whatever, ugh there's a lot of weapons in this room, you didn't even tell me what we're looking for!" she turned around and saw that the door was already closed .

Dark shadows began to form around her petite figure.

Kai pressed his ear against the door but immediately stepped away when a sword's tip poked out exactly where his ear had been a split second ago.

"I'm sorry Hils but this is what we have to do" He said , turning his back and heard Hillary screaming which sent chills down his spine and he immedietly ran back to the others.

he came back huffing and saw others.

" did you find that thing?" Tyson asked

Kai gave a questioning glance to Ray

" oh I was supposed to tell them?" he asked.

Kai passed out and that gave Ray enough time to tell them.

when Kai woke up they heard the door crack creepily and break down and everyone stopped breathing for a second and next they were running away from the voice as fast as they could, down the stairs , to the basement.

Hilary split the door down the middle with the long sword that she'd stabbed the door with earlier.

"Kai Hiwatari" she muttered with rage as she looked around the corridor wishing she could hear their voices that would lead her to them so she could slit that dual haired idiot's throat.

Her wish was granted as soon as she'd thought it, She heard what was unmistakably Tyson's squeal that came from somewhere...below her. She turned her head to slowly ,smiled and said "found ya"

before walking back into the room and piercing the sword right through the floor.

"AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The bladers screamed as they heard the cracking noise again.

They looked around but there was no crazy possessed Hilary in sight.

"...guys.." Tala stammered "please tell me that you don't see legs hanging from the ceiling, too " He finished in one breath.

Everyone looked at him and then at the ceiling "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed yet again. But before they could run, Hilary had fallen right through the ceiling, onto the floor, which was soft.

She got up and looked at them , using her sword as a support to stand straight and was glaring at them , them being Kai.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" She yelled as she charged at the dual haired guy and pinned him against the ground, her sword right up against his throat.

Everyone froze, not sure what they could do .

"Look Hilary , you can't kill him " Tala said walking up to her slowly.

She glared up at him , her eyes flashing. He stopped in his track and made the smallest of movement with his hand.

Julia jumped off the floor and used Tala, who was right in between her and Hilary, as leverage to hop onto Hilary and grab the sword out of her hand, before Hilary could move an inch.

Ray and Max rushed to have a look at Kai, who hadn't said anything for a long time.

Tala, Julia , Mariah, Tyson and Serena crowded around Hilary, who looked hysterical.

"He looked me in a room in a _haunted hotel!_ you should be looking at him! not me!"She said, looking at them.

"I think you were wrong Kai" Max said.

"I figured that" He replied

Everyone looked at him.

"Hilary...I'm sorry, I really am " He said , moving towards her. She backed up, not keen on being close to him without her sword.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in a small voice.

"The carving said someone was possessed, ...I thought it was you.."

"Wait I'm not possessed, so who is?" She asked , suddenly realising who was not present in thr room with them...

XOXOXXOXOXOOXO

A/N: Review! also let me know what's your favorite pairing.


	8. ch8 Max's choice

A/N: OMG! You guys figured it out!! That's so cool...we're dumb XD

XOXOXOXOX

"No no no...that can't be true.." said Max raking a hand through his blonde hair, his face a mask of terror.

"But Max, I remember when you both came downstairs, she was wearing the bracelet" Mariah said, glancing at him wearily.

He knew she was right, but he didn't want to believe it. He just couldn't bring himself to picture Mariam...who did everything to be _herself ,_ being possessed by a demon.

" I haven't seen her since we got into the basement" Said Ray , in his usual calm voice.

"But the sound we've been making is sure to attract her, we need to get out of here" Kai said.

"Yeah you're right" Julia said.

"Also, everyone always remember , to look at Kai whenever he's talking, or he'll think you're possessed and lock you up in a dark room, this is very important so heed my words and look at Kai's head when he talks , it shouldn't be hard, his head is big enough" Ray said, laughing. Everyone looked at him, with a look that clearly said 'too soon' but Hilary craked up.

Max saw Kai roll his eyes at her with a small smile on his face that made Max stare at him.

Everyone started climbing up the staircase, Max trailing along at the very back of the group, looking at the rest of them.

He saw Tala walking next to Kai and wad talking animatedly about something. Max caught the phrase "Pinned to the ground and a sword to the throat, way to go Kai" , he saw Kai lean toward him and say something about 'clowns and Brooklyn' -Max wondered if Julia was from Brooklyn, before recalling that she from Spain- That made Tala shut up.

A few steps above them Julia was carrying the sword and Hilary was laughing at something she said.

Ray and Mariah were leading the group and were talking to eachothere in low voices...well more like whishpering in eachothers' ears.

Right in front of him Tyson and Serena were talking loudly

"what if you are actually bald, and that's why you wear that ridiculous hat all the time!" Serena said , reaching up to take the object in question off. Tyson struggled to move away but she was too quick for him, and grabbed the hat off of his blue hair.

Max looked away with a twich, everytime he saw Tyson, his blur hair made him think of Mariam with a pang in his chest. The way her hair swung back when she laughed, her eyes sparkling. The way one corner of her mouth moved up before the other when she smiled.

Max was so lost in his thoughts of a demon-free Mariam that he didn't notice that they had reached the corridor , or that everyone had stopped walking , which resulted in him walking right into Serena , who fell on Tyson- he had been walking ahead of her to show that he was pissed off- who knocked right into Tala and Kai. Tala fell flat on his face behind Julia, his face an inch away from the sword she was carrying and Kai knocked into Hilary who knocked into Ray and Mariah , who didn't move an inch but stood frozen as everyone straightend with murmurd apologies. Julia helped Tala up when she'd finished laughing, when Max realised why Ray and Mariah were frozen-

Mariam was standing at the end of the corridor, she seemed to emit some sort of light as they had no difficulty in seeing her in the dark corridor where Max could hardly see the person next to him. He noticed her eyes were not the emerald green they used to be, but were all black, without a trace of white in them.

Max couldn't move an inch, or breathe or do anything. Before he could process anything , he realised that the figure was moving towards them, it didn't have Mariam's rhythmic footsteps, it didn't seem to be walking at all , just gliding in air.

Before he knew it , everyone was pushing against him, he came to his senses and led them the corridor on his right, though he had no idea where it went. They were folllowing him running at top speed, screaming incoherehtly.

Mariam was right on their heels. Max turned around and saw Ray and Mariah throwing anything they found on their way , hoping to stop her. He noticed something that made him stop - she kept knocking into the stuff they threw even when she could have easily dodged it, he realised that she _couldn't_ see, the demon was making her follow their voices.

Max motioned them to keep quite he flattened himself against the wall , indicating them to follow. It went eerily quite, in a different situation it would have been comical- the bladers lined up against the wall-like mannequins-the looks of utmost horror on their faces, he noticed distractedly that Tala and Julia were clutching on to eachother their eyes shut.

He saw Mariam slow down, because she couldn't hear them anymore, but then streaked right past them thinking they'd gone round the corner.

Max leaned over to look if Mariam was a good distance away and looked around at others and whispered "We need to get the demon out of her"

"But _how?"_ They whispered back.

"I have a plan..." as he explained it to them he saw their expressions change to furious ones.

Before anyone could try to talk him out of it , he raised a hand to stop them.

"I need to do this, its the only way out!" he whispered...but they broke out in whispered protests anyway.

Max walked away from them it was _his_ choice , they couldn't change his mind. He asked them to stay there until he called for them so they wouldn't get hurt.

Max followed Mariam quitely through the corridor, when he felt that they were a safe distance away from the rest of them , he called her name out.

Mariam turned around, her blue hair swinging behind her.

"Mariam, I... I know its you, the others are wrong about you, nothing's wrong , you're still you, the girl I ... know" The ladt part was not what what he had wanted to say , but he hadn't been able to bring himself to say what he felt.

He had taken a few step as he had spoken , he was only a few inches away from her now. He reached out and took her hands in his and looked into the black tunnels in her skull as he spoke again "We should find a way to make them believe..." He could literally see her think

' _the lamb walked right into the slaughterhouse'_

He led her away, down to the kitchens where he knew there was a fireplace, and many stoves. He lit the fireplace and turned on all the stoves. He heard her growl "what are you doing?!" He walked around and locked the door , pretending that he hadn't heard her.

Max knew that Ghosts hated heat, that was why the temperature dropped when they were around so the only way to force the ghost out was making it hot.

He walked over to her and entwined his fingers with hers, making sure she couldn't get away , and increased the heat.

Mariam spasmed voilently and let out a terrible scream, Max locked his hands around her and held her in place and screwed his eyes shut, as she continued to scream.

The screams were in Mariam's voice(the other thing's she'd said didn't sound like her) it made it harder for him to stay put.

He'd read somewhere that not being able to trust someone you loved was the worst thing, but he realised that seeing someone in imense pain and knowing that you caused it was worse.

She was writhing so horrbily in his arms that she fell to the floor, dragging him right along with her. She gave a loud long screech , arching her back and an enormus mass of black erupted from her chest and dissapeared through the wall.

Mariam fell back , unconcious, her blue hair plastered to her forehead and neck because of the sweat.

Max looked at her face and promptly passed out next to her.

XOXOXOXO

A/N: This is so late , but we worked hard for this one, hope you like it


	9. ch-9 The demon

A/N: This is the late we know ... but it sure would be something promise;) Also something important Thanks to Neha, Makoto, Rock the road, princess, ASNTwlight,guests and The-next-voldemort--

blade breakers*gasp*

every other beyblading team*gasp*

voldemort*rolls around in his grave*

Harry:Yup they just said it #proud

Beyfanatics:Thanks Harry.

Anyway, we wouldn't have made it without the lovely reviews. ;)

XOXOXOXO

Kai rushed into the kitchen along with everyone else. He had heard Mariam's screams along with everybody else and tried to do everything in his power to not run toward the kitchen.

Their screams had stopped abruptly (at some point Max's screams had merged in with Mariam's) his insides froze , surely the sudden quite would only mean one thing...

Hilary knocked him out of his trace when she pushed him sideways to get to the Kitchen door(They had been standing in front of it for a long long time) She flung it open and ran inside

"MAX" She screamed as she ran in, no one moved Tyson and Serena weren't talking, Ray and Mariah were staring at the door that had sung shut after Hilary had gone in

Tala and Julia were sitting against the wall hand in hand clearly trying not to think of the worst.

He took a deep breath and walked in after Hilary, The room was uncomfortably hot in contrast with the corridor outside. He saw Hilary bent over Max and Mariam who were sprawled across the floor.

He ran across the room and skidded to a halt next to Hilary who was shaking Max.

"Max ,wake up!" She whispered shaking him vigorously. He knelt down beside her without saying anything and let go of the breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Max's chest was rising and falling in calm even breaths, he was okay.

Hilary kept shaking Max

"If you shake me one more time I swear I will die Hilary" Max said opening his eyes slowly. Hilary threw herself on him without waiting for him to get up.

"Mariam.." Kai started but Max cut him off

"She's fine" Max choked as Hilary let go of him.

"We should get out of here you guys must be hot" Kai said

"We are" Max Said with a wink.

Kai rolled his eyes and lifted Mariam up. Hilary supported Max and they walked out of the room where questioning eyes met them .

"Everything is fine. They're both fine" Hilary told them hoping to calm them down no doubt but the fact that Kai was carrying a dead looking Mariam, who they probably thought was still possessed, made them think otherwise.

They bunched around Kai in a flash and were looking at Mariam , worry etched on their faces as if this had'd been the girl who had chased them down a while ago. 'It wasn't her fault though' Kai reminded himself furiously , he of all people should believe that.

The anger he suddenly felt had been under the surface of his cold pretense , always. It was always directed at people who treated the Blizkrieg boys like it was their fault , like they'd asked them to be experimented on , like they wanted to live in the abbey , like they weren't being controlled by Boris who was an excuse for a human being, like they'd had a choice. He hadn't even known that it bothered him so much until the day when he say Tala on the bed , wrapped in bandages and realising what had gotten him there- trying to prove that he hated Boris , that he wasn't controlled. What angerd him most was that Tala had to almost die proving (and still not managing it completely) an he was pardoned immediately , was adored and understood(apparently).

"Kai you should put her down now" He heard Hilary say as if from a mile away. He hadn't realised that they'd walked back to the reception and everyone had formed a circle , with him in the middle , clearly expecting him to lay Mariam down which he quickly did before backing away , accidentally knocking into Hilary.

She was about to say something (probably curse) when Ray let out a scream which seemed to have startled everyone including himself. Kai looked at Tala instinctively and nodded once with a pleading look in his eyes , like he had expected Tala reacted at once

Just as Ray undid his bandages Tala swooned and swayed on his feet until he landed on Julia , who caught him reflexively but overbalanced and fell to the floor (Kai rolled his eyes).

"Tala can't stand the sight of blood" Kai stated as if everyone ought to have known this(which was ridiculous he knew ,since it wasn't even real, he couldn't stop himself) but everyone stared blankly at him.

"I'll take Ray out , Tala wont stand back up until the blood's gone" He said looking over at Tala tangled on the floor , who hadn't gotten up (For completely different reasons though , Kai thought hiding a smirk) .

Kai grabbed Ray's arm and positively fled the room before anyone could read the carving.

He led the way down to the corridor where Julia had left the sword when they'd run away from possessd Mariam.

"Kai..." Ray said, looking at is bleeding hand.

"What does it say Ray?"

"It says _I the demon who was trapped in the walls of this ruin for centuries , by your kind. I require assistance in breaking free of the enchantment unjustly put on me for a long long time..."_ Their eyes widened as the skin began to seal itself back together and new words began carving themselves onto his skin.

 _I need a sacrifice a willing sacrifice of blood..._ Haven't you taken enough of mine ,already?" Ray asked his hanc skeptically ,in a different situation even Kai would have cracked up at the sight , but now it would probabaly add to his nightmares the sight of Ray standing in an empty halway, clutching his bloodied hand at the elbow, looking imhumanly pale and slightly swaying on his feet.

"It means death not just blood" Kai said as the rest of the words carved out and Ray wiped the blood off with is finger ,wincing ever so slightly, and read the rest of the horrifying carving.

 _One death and the rest of you children will be free to go , without having to ever bother about me._ "It has to be me" They both declared at the same time.

"Ray _no_ "

"Kai _no"_.they said yet again at the exact same time.

"Look I know everyone hates you Kai but you don't have to do it" Ray said with a smile.

"Atleast you _have_ something to live _for,_ someone you love and someone who loves you back!" Kai yelled.

Ray stated at him." Hilary-"

"She hates me now! Ray please, let me do this.."

"Kai I would never forgive myself "

"If you don't do it I would never forgive you!"

"Everyone else will kill me if I do it!"

"They won't , They hate me Ray, don't you understand?"

"No! They don't- "

"Anyway,if they don't, They will ...now" Kai said ,he sould feel the cool air on his skin, the floor felt hard under his feet('it does have a kind of wecoming, feel about it..' he thought) He could smell Ray's blood mixed along with the scent of horror. He felt like what happened _inside_ him didn't quite matter anymore.

"Why the hell did you have to have such an attraction to death?" Ray muttered but Kai mouthed a "please" to him which seemed to have decided him.

Kai moved forward in a flash , seized Ray's bloody hand and dropped it before taking him by the neck , Ray let of a scream that brought everyone down in seconds.

"KAI LET GO OF RAY! THIS MOMENT" Mariah's scream pierced the air.

"I will not! , he has to die! " Kai screeched in a hoarse whisper.

"HE IS POSSESSED TOO!" Max yelled,horrified.

"I am not, you pathetic fool. All of you are fools, to not have realised that I had _planned_ all of this, it was I who raised the demon whose name is of too much power for mundanes to bear hearing, _he_ was the one who wanted me to do this for him." Kai said in the same voice.

"Kai no!" Hilary bellowed

"Yes, the girl you love so dearly , to have faith that she will live on, will be dead, and do will the boy who is loved by so msny, so dearly, master shall be happy , I will be rewared!" Kai was screaming now, he increased the pressure on his throat, he saw Mariah snatch up the sword in his peripheral vision but pretended not to notice.

"You..you are good Kai, you aren't this crazy person ,snap out of it!" Julia said.

"Easy is the descent.. into hell" Kai could almost see Tala's eyes widen in horror behind him.

Ray let out a strangled scream and Mariah droved the sword neatly into Kai from behind, Kai let go of Ray who staggered back.

Kai turned around and said" I have nothing to prove now..." and fell to the floor in a heap, not before thanking god for Mariah's awesome aim.

XOXOXOXOXO

A/N: mwahaha we killed Kai!!!!

JUST KIDDING

Lol here's the real ending:

"That's dumb Kai ! I will not let you or anyone die!" Mariah heard Ray scream on top of his lungs. She rushed down, following his voice and ran in on Kai and Ray who were clearly having an argumemt about something there should never be an argument about.

"What the-?" Mariah said

"Mariah" Ray started and Kai opend his mouth but she held a hand up that silenced them both.

"I heard enough, no one has to die , come back up, a lot of shit happens whenever you both make plans" She snapped and led them back to the reception.

Relief washed over Mariah when she saw Mariam standing up and talking animatedly.

She briefly explaied the whole carving to them.

"It's obvious what we have to do now" She finished. Everyone stared at her.

"No no no no no no no no no..." Tala said suddenly and everyone looked at him but he was looking at Mariah, "Ray, your girlfriend's crazy!"

"Wha-" everyone started.

"She wants to raise a god damned demon!" Tala said as if everyone was stupid. At everyone's blank expression he sat down.

"You know what I'm in" He said

Mariah cheered,she didn't know how much Tala knew about demons but he probably knew a lot.

"In on what? can somebody bloody tell us something!?" Tyson said , losing his head.

"You explain, pink" Tala said. Mariah rolled her eyes at him.

"This demon-"

"Marax" Tala supplied

"-he has been giving dumb orders to us , is trapped here, it wants a sacrifice , if we raise it we could possibly make some sort of compromise which would save one of our lives and help us get ou of this wretched place" She finished. She saw Ray look at her with surprise and probabaly a little bit of terror.

"What if we all die?" Tyson said

"Well it _is_ our only choice left, I say go for it" Tala said.

"Or I could die and all of you could go free" Kai said

"It's no guarantee Kai" Hilary started

"yeah your pathetic life won't be enough for the demon anyway" Tala cut in.

"I'm sorry? what life?" Julia asked,Kai scowled.

"Also your fangirls would have our blood anyway" Serena added.

"I'm sorry? What fangirls?" Tyson asked.

" _And_ your popularity would probably get us all Jailed for murder" Max said

"I'm sorry? What Popularity?" Mariam asked

"okay, my conscience tells me that You all hate me" Kai started

"I'm sorry? What conscience?" Hilary said and everyone started laughing , everyone except Kai ofcourse.

"Okay! I get it , pink and red can raise the demon." Kai said ,his eyes shut but no one was listening to him, Mariah and Tala were already busy drawing a pentagram in the middle of the room.

"Thanks for the permission Kai, looks like they really needed it" Ray said laughing.

Mariah and Tala were discussing on the words they would use to call the demon when Ray walked over.

"Why do you guys know so much about demons?" He asked.

"To be prepared!" Mariah and Tala said at the same time.

They both looked at eachother, They probably looked like two people who had a common fandom. They squealed in complete fangirl/boy joy which was probabaly weird.

Ray just looked at them , he had a look in his eyes that Mariah couldn't place.

"Ray could you come to the library with me, I thought I saw a book there which could be helpful" Mariah said.

A few minutes later they returned with a book and found the others had formed a circle around the pentagram.

She walked over right to the edge.

"Don't go in , whatever happenes" Tala instructed everyone and Mariah began chanting.

She kept on for a while and finished with the word

"Marax"

Blue flames erupted from the pentagram, and a dark figure rose up and spoke

Its voice seemed to come from everywhere

 _who is it that dared to call upon the greater demon Marax_ "It is I Mariah Wong, we have called upon you to arrange a compromise, the price you named is too high, we do not give away our own" Mariah Said in a steady , loud voice.

"Haven't you taken enough of my blood?" Ray asked.

Marax laughed _It wasn't I who carved orders on your arm Raymond kon , It was your grandfather, he was the one who brought you here , foolish human, he thought he could defeat me through you. He just used you, what a dimwit , you didn't even follow his orders He just wanted someone dead, so he could channel his spirit through the dead body and then destroy me.He was the one who arranged you to come here , manipulating Ryu Granger to plan a vacation._

It gave another rumbling laugh

Ray opend and closed his mouth like a fish "So it _was_ a well planned holiday huh" He said

 _I shall make a compromise, I will take one of your happy memories... Give it and I shall let you walk freely away._

"I don't mind giving a memory, it is your choice" Tala said , addressing everyone. Everyone nodded.

Mariah closed her eyes , a happy memory..she had plenty of those, something with her team in it..she thought but a different memory rose to the surface, Her dad had her raised on his shoulder and her mother was ahead ,playing a game of catch with Lee . ' No not that please not that memory' She thought as she felt a cold finger on her forehead.

She opened her eyes "But I wasn't thinking of anything" She protested

The demon laughed _yes, you were._

She saw everyone blink and wondered what memories they had lost. She saw memories swirl into the pentagram, Raul's face, a young red headed woman, A blond boy, Tyson's grandpa and her own face before they swirled into nothingness.

She hugged Ray, he looked down at her with a puzzled expression "Who are you, again?" He asked.

"Ray!"

"What? too soon to joke about the happiest memory thing"He said, she punched him. Before he could react the room around them vanished and they found themselves outside the dingy hotel.

"What the-?" Everyone said before realisation dawned on them. They looked at the hotel , it had no doors but they did see a window where the kitchen should have been.

"What?" Everyone said "There was a window there all this time!?" they all screamed except Tyson who said "oh, you guys didn't see it there?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: How was it? Do review.

Also we should have mentioned it before but this story is slightly based on The mortal instruments(this chapter) and Stranger Things(ch8).


End file.
